


An Unexpected Guest

by VulcansinSpace



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcansinSpace/pseuds/VulcansinSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik wait till they can finally meet their soulmates, but when they do, fate has a funny way of bringing them together. Let's just say Charles has a fairly rude awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I found this sitting in my files, and I decided to finally give this fanfic a proper ending and let these two dumb mutant nerds finally meet. I also do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fluff!! :)

“Ouch,” he hisses as the timer is implanted into his skin with a faint hiss. ‘Finally,’ Charles thought to himself, finally he can meet his soulmate it just only took a couple of years to get it installed.

“It should only take a minute or two for the timer to start up and then begin processing to find your soulmate,” said the staff member with a peppy tone who must have noticed his anxiety as he watched the timer on his wrist continue to pend “don’t worry sweetie, if your timer stays blank it just means that your soulmate hasn’t installed one yet either. So don’t you worry!” 

Charles begins to pack up his belongings and makes his way to the check out when he first hears a beep from his timer. 

_1876d 10h 25m 19s_

“Oh it looks like you’ll find your soulmate!” her face beams with joy as she touches his wrist and makes a sound of approval “Looks like it’ll be a little over 5 years! How exciting!” 

Charles smiles in excitement as well, although he feels a small amount of trepidation over finally being able to his meet his soulmate. But, he doesn’t doubt his decision. Ever since he was 16 –when you’re allowed to get your timer- he has wanted one, but his family discouraged the idea. 

Time flew by and by the time he resurfaced he was nearly 23, and he realised he had yet to get a timer himself despite the fact that even his little sister Raven already had one. Charles felt the swell of warmth in the pit of his stomach knowing that his soulmate already had one installed and it would only 5 years –just five years!- for him to meet his soulmate. 

Charles is still smiling when he leaves the shop and he knows for sure that today is going to be an excellent day. 

*** 

Erik is in the middle of working on vehicle when he feels a faint buzz coming from his wrist. Confused, he pulls himself out from under the vehicle and takes off his safety glasses to inspect the small piece of metal that has lain dormant on is wrist for almost 10 years. The small bit of metal had finally lit up with a faint blue light suggesting how it had been activated. 

_1876d 10h 22m 43s._

_Huh, would you look at that._

He rubbed his thumb along the plastic that was the actual clock itself and shivered at the feeling of the foreign hum on his wrist. He couldn’t physically feel the metal hum, but Erik’s innate gifts could feel the metal come to life. 

Erik must have been staring at his wrist for a long time because Azazel began hooting as he leaned over Erik’s shoulder to catch a glimpse for himself. 

“Erik’s gotta soulmate!” He loudly teased for everyone else in the shop to hear, before he claps Erik on the back in mute congratulations. He wasn’t sure if he was happy or not, in all honesty he felt mostly curious about his perspective partner and who they possibly were. 

*** 

_5 Years later…_

Charles is constantly looking at his wrist all day, possibly every day for the past month and a half. The numbers on the clock are slowly counting down closer and closer to finally meeting his soulmate. 

Charles groans and brushes his hands through his soft brown hair and rubs his eyes. It’s almost 2am and he’s still here grading papers instead of enjoying his weekend like his sister Raven is. Nothing is more draining, he thinks to himself, than having to sit around your sister’s empty townhouse on a Friday night and having to grade mostly terrible papers. 

The timer on his wrist continues counting down and all Charles can do is try to relax. But, he couldn’t possibly sleep knowing that it is only one more day until he meets his soulmate and the stress of it all was killing him! 

According to the website for soulmate timers, timers officially go off at 12 AM the day in which you will meet your soulmate. As this is as close the timer can get to determining when you will meet your soulmate (but also as a preventative measure so you don’t know exactly when you’ll meet your soulmate other than just within the 24 hour time period). Thus, when you do go outside and finally meet your soulmate the timer will beep when you are within range of your soulmate. 

Honestly, Charles felt the whole process was annoying, but then again he has the privilege of being able to meet his soulmate unlike most people who have come before him. So he really shouldn’t be complaining that much, but then again, the whole process is exceptionally nerve-wracking. 

Charles closed his eyes and leans back in his chair again and before he knows it he’s fast asleep. 

*** 

Erik has been living in New York for roughly a little more than a year now, and he’s still not sure when he’ll come around to enjoying his time here. Erik was offered a job as an engineer at Stark Industries and he’d say it’s probably better than working as a mechanic back in Germany. Maybe. He's slowly beginning to question why he chose to come work for Stark. 

Erik finally makes it home after a long evening of, well, bullshit. Annoying bullshit. Instead of him drafting up designs, he’s catering to millionaires who think they understand things like machinery or even tools. He had to stay at work for even longer to finish up said designs so that he could maintain his deadlines. 

He trudges into his dark bedroom and strips out suit of his suit and flops naked onto the bed hoping for a dreamless night. When he opens his eyes after failing to pass out, he can only see the soft blue light hidden slightly by his blankets. Impulsively he checks his wrist and notes the time. Just 22 more hours, and sighs as stretches himself out like a starfish on his queen size bed. 

_I wonder if this is my last day of taking up all of the space on my bed_ , he thinks to himself. He grins when he senses the circular metal come pattering down the hallway and laughs as his cat cried nasally at him as he jumps on the bed and swats at him. 

_I guess not_ , he thinks with a sigh and rolls onto his side with his cat curling around his stomach and drifts off to the sound of soft purring. 

*** 

Charles wakes up in the morning momentarily confused by his surroundings. When he finally adjusts his eyes to the bright light coming in through the window he realises he fell asleep at his sisters desk. 

“Fuck,” he swears as he struggled out of the chair he was sitting in and hobbled to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Charles watches the coffee brew in Raven’s shitty coffee maker and hums thankfully that he has the weekend off. But at the exact same time, he was horrified by having the whole day to himself because it’s. The. Last. Day. 

What is he even going to do for a whole day before he meets his soul mate? Charles looks around Raven’s living room that simply has a giant television and a dubious looking couch. _College students_ , Charles thinks as he tries not to look at the beer cans that have been swept into the corner of the room. The only book that appears to be in the room is a first year psychology textbook that has been stuffed under the leg of the coffee table. 

Charles purposely decided to stay at Raven's so he'd be in the city when he meets his soulmate, but Charles is beginning to regret not bringing a book or two. He decides to turn on the TV and he’s thankful to at least discover Raven was devoting a certain amount of funds towards Netflix. 

*** 

Working at Stark Industries is equivalent to being a robot, work, work, pretend to be humoured by Tony Stark, continue working despite his incessant distractions, and then work some more. 

Finally, Erik was on break as he was twirling around his office chair and browses through his phone he aimlessly remembers that he still hasn't picked up stuff at his friends house. He sends out a quick text to confirm whenever he should drop by to collect his stuff. When he doesn’t get a response by the end of his work break, he shoves his phone into his bag and dives back into work. 

Erik is pretty sure he isn’t a workaholic, but according to all his friends apparently he is. Erik likes to think of himself as just hyper focused rather than obsessive, he tries to ignore that tingling feeling on his wrist as it count’s down it’s final hours. 

By the time Erik resurfaces from working, the timer on his wrist begins to chime. All he can do is stare at his timer, and unintentionally hold his breath. But, he still has work to be done and bit more drafting to do before he can officially use one of his days off that he has been building up for some time. He tries to go back to work, but his thoughts kept straying back to the timer. Erik sighs and wipes his hands down his face before beginning to pack up. 

So, he collects his belongings and briefly glances at his phone and sighs troublesomely and hovers his thumb over the text message. Great she’s away for the week, but apparently she keeps a key hidden in a rock somewhere in the overgrown grass outside. Not like he really needed it. But, she said at any point he could come over to collect his shit. So, Erik checks the clock on his desk and it’s nearing 1 am but he figures he might as well do it now because he’s pretty sure he will have someone distracting him for quite some time. 

He allows himself a small smirk at the thought of having a distraction that isn’t work related, but the idea of having a soulmate out there for him is still odd. He has quite a few friends who have finally met their soulmates and a few more who still have a couple more years to wait. Erik tries to push down the lingering anxieties he has about timers and tries to focus on the good that could come from it. 

*** 

When Charles timer goes off he’s sitting on Raven’s couch and counting down with the timer. 

“5... 4… 3… 2… 1!!” Charles exclaims as the timer chimes. He will never admit to anyone that he stayed up until midnight counting down with his timer like it’s New Year’s eve, but you know what? He has the right to enjoy the completion of his timer. 

But the feeling is bittersweet, he looks around Raven’s dark and empty living room and feels a drop of sadness running through him. He feels immeasurably lonely at this very moment despite the good news. With a huff Charles pulls himself off the couch and to Raven’s room where he tucks himself nicely into bed and tries to close his eyes and will away any feelings that might keep him from sleeping. 

It doesn’t feel like he slept at all before he’s wide awake because he hears the floorboards squeaking downstairs. Charles slowly sits up in bed and pushes his mind out to survey the house. He finds a mind routing around in the kitchen downstairs, but oddly enough he isn’t able to breech the man’s mind. One, without hurting him, or two making it obvious that someone is trying to access his mind. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ , Charles thinks in a state of panic, _what the hell am I going to do? I’m going to die before I ever even meet my soulmate this is awful._ He tries to be quiet as he scurries around the room in the dark trying to find his cellphone that isn’t on the bedside table nor in his pant’s pockets. 

“I’m so fucked,” he whispers to himself as he moves to toward the closet to see if Raven has anything in which he can actually defend himself with. “Thank you Raven and the baseball team phase you had in university.” Charles smiles and slowly makes his way down the stairs wielding the bat ready to bludgeon anyone who comes directly in his path. 

Slowly he tiptoed around the corner and noticed the kitchen light on and saw a tall looking man with his back to Charles routing around the kitchen clearly looking for something. Charles crept slowly into the kitchen before he manically waved around the bat and began yelling. 

“Whoever you are get the hell out of my house!” He wails and waves around the bat as menacingly as he can. 

Erik startled, senses the timer on the other person’s wrist and uses it to his advantage to pull their hand up forcing them to drop their bat. He turns around and faces his almost attacker just when both their timers began to beep leaving them both in shock. 

Charles gasps and grabs his wrist when Erik immediately frees him and they both look at their timers till the beeping comes to a stop. 

Charles finally breaks the silence as he begins to laugh “I’m glad we finally met, but I should say that breaking into my house isn’t a great way to charm your soulmate.” 

“Your house?” Erik finally chokes out before finally taking a real good look at his soulmate that had anticipated meeting for many years. Mostly, he didn’t expect anyone to be so… cute. When it came to timers, everything was random and the possibly of who you end up with it largely unknown. So Erik was relived he didn't end up being soulmates with someone who he didn't find compatible, or even _really attractive_ for that matter. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise Raven had a friend staying over or I would have come at a reasonable time.” Erik said and scratched the back of his neck “I-I was just here to pick up some of my books I loaned her, I wasn’t trying to rob you.” Erik clarifies and Charles laughs as a response. 

Charles laughs and shakes his head "No, no, this is my sister's Raven's place. I'm just staying here, very uninvited. Also, I knew your intentions weren’t nefarious otherwise I would have stopped you by other means,” Charles said as he tapped his temple “I just didn’t know _exactly_ what your intentions were.” 

“So you’re… a telepath?” Erik guessed. 

“Yes I am and I’d also have to say, your gifts have something to do telekinesis perhaps?” Charles rubbed his thumb on the timer and frowned a little at the pain of the metal that tugged at his skin. 

“More like the ability to control magnetic fields. To sum it up simply, I can manipulate metal.” Erik said with a grin, and waved his fingers a little as he dramatically rattle the pots and pans in the cupboard. 

“Amazing,” Charles said with a laugh and clapped his hands together with a huff “While I don’t mind meetings as late as this, it also happens to be 2:30 in the morning.” 

Erik raised an eyebrow and smirked, “well what could be so important tomorrow that you need to be well rested?” 

Charles responded with a laugh “Well I intended to meet my soulmate after dawn.” 

Erik moved closer to Charles and touched his wrist so that he could rub his thumb along his timer “Then I guess you might have to adjust your plans a little.” 

Charles smiled and adjusted their hands to form a handshake “By the way, my name is Charles Xavier.” 

Erik grinned a toothy smile “And I’m Erik Lehnsherr, I’m pleased we finally met."


End file.
